Traditionally, stand-on lawnmowers (mowers having a platform for supporting the feet of an operator that stands during operation) have been limited to a single deck with limited cutting width. The limitations on deck size have resulted, in some cases, from the configuration of the components of previous stand-on mowers, and the resultant weight distribution.